dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Thanagarian-Gordanian War
}} The Thanagrian-Gordanian War was the years-long conflict between the forces of the Thanagarian Empire and the Gordanians. The war eventually ended with the victory of the Gordanians, upon their conquest of the Thanagarian homeworld. History The War With the expansion of its military forces throughout its many years of conquest, the Thanagarian Empire eventually came into contact with the Gordanians, a cruel race of intergalactic slavers. Skirmishes over territory between the two worlds became common place, until they eventually escalated into an all-out war. The Thanagarian Empire, with its various technological advancements, alongside the riches it gained through its years of planetary conquest, saw constant victory in the early years of the war. The conflict soon proved to be a long and bloody one, however, as the war saw heavy casualties on both sides; additionally, the conflict saw the Thanagarians constantly placing their wealth into military spending and development of weaponry in support of the war effort, depleting it of its many riches and other resources. A primary objective shared betwen the two superpowers would be to lead a direct assault against the opposing side's homeworld, resulting in a quick and decisive victory. While Thanagar itself remained virtually defenseless, the Gordianian homeworld was surrounded by an impenetrable defensive line, which effectively blocked it from any sort of frontal attack. It was for this reason, that the Hyperspace Bypass Generators were developed. In the later years of the conflict, however, the situation had grown considerably worse for Thanagar, as with the Gordanians closing in on the planet, it appeared that they would emerge victorious. Seeing how the war had depleted the Imperial Thanagarian Forces of many of its natural resources, they were unable to build a generator in close proximity to their target. Earth, however, was a planet seemingly abundant in natural resources, making it a primary target. Not wishing to arouse suspicion towards themselves with a sudden arrival, the Imperial Thanagarian Forces then sent an agent, Lieutenant Shayera Hol, to Earth in order to ensure an "alliance" between the two planets. Thanagarian invasion and occupation :Main article: Thanagarian invasion The Gordanian assault and end of the war Following the destruction of the hyperspace bypass generator along with a significant portion of its fleet, Thanagar was assaulted by the full force of the Gordanian fleet. In a desperate move, General Hro Talak led a suicide attack, ramming his command ship into the Gordanian flagship, the subsequent explosion resulting in the destruction of a majority of the Gordanian fleet. However, the general's sacrifice proved to be in vain, as the remaining forces of the Gordanian fleet then closed in on Thanagar, securing its victory. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Gordanian assault, the other Thanagarians who were offworld had not yet recieved the news and initially continued the fighting. Upon hearing of the fate of Thanagar, a resistance force was formed sometime after. Consiting of the remaining Imperial Forces that were absent from Thanagar prior to and during the Gordanian assault, the resistance was divided into various squadrons and teams, with prominent members including former Lieutenants Paran Dul and Kragger. Appearances * "Starcrossed" * "Hunter's Moon" References Category:A to Z Category:Events